Skullmania!
Skullmania!, known as in Japan, is the eleventh (eighth in the English dub) episode of the MegaMan NT Warrior anime. It originally aired on May 13, 2002 in Japan. Summary The scene starts with a flashback of what happened in the previous episode: Dex and GutsMan.EXE easily beat their opponent, GreenMan, in 30 seconds, and Chaud and ProtoMan.EXE have easily beat their opponent in under 12 seconds. Ribbita welcomes everyone to the N1 Grand Prix, and announces the next match, with Tory and IceMan.EXE. Maysa begins to cheer for Tory, even though Tory hasn't started his match yet. Yai and Maylu wonder where Lan has gone, as they haven't seen him in a while. Lan is rushing, As he doesn't want to miss his friend's match. Unfortunately, Lan has forgot where he was sitting, and Tory's match is starting. Ribbita introduces IceMan's opponent: RocketMan, Lan and MegaMan.EXE both hope that Tory can handle him. Miyu then appears next to Lan, and tells him that the match will be over in under a minute and then says that there will be a storm this afternoon while gazing into her crystal ball. Tory's match is about to begin, Lan asks Miyu why she thought that Tory would lose, Miyu says that she didn't say he was going to lose. The match starts and RocketMan fires off 12 Cyber Rockets at IceMan. Thanks to the smoke from the rockets, nobody knows if IceMan's been hit, so RocketMan decides to fire off another 12 rockets. Tory then slots the Cyber Ice Battle Chip into his PET. Blocks of ice appears in the arena, shielding IceMan from RocketMan's blow. RocketMan then fires a rocket out of his arm, Tory tells IceMan to use Cyber Blizzard, which IceMan does, and freezes the rocket and RocketMan, winning the match for him and Tory. Lan and MegaMan are happy she's one, and Lan tells Miyu that her predictions were right. Miyu then says watch of for the storm, leaving Lan confused. Outside of the stadium, Lan, Maylu, Dex and Yai and Ms. Mari are sitting on the grass, when Maysa walks up to them and gives them a box, each containing a sardine. Dex, Yai and Maylu refuse, but Ms. Mari starts eating, and Lan eats a few boxes. Maylu comments that Lan has already eaten nine hot dogs and is still hungry. Lan continues to eat, but suddenly stops and rushes towards the bathrooms, accidentally running into the women's bathroom. Lan apologizes and runs to the men's bathroom, where he sees a sign saying "closed for cleaning". Lan then says if he holds for much longer, it isn't going to be pretty. Elsewhere, Miyu is talking to Sal and wonders if Lan can handle battles at this level, Miyu then says he's a boy, with a heart, and has big dreams, that could be broken. Sal then says that any hopes they have for him as a Secret Net Agent would be broken as well. Miyu then walks off, saying that Lan can still quit. Lan then exits the bathroom and notices that it's raining, even though it was meant to be sunny all day. Lan then remembers what Miyu said earlier, and realizes that she was right. Lan then says to MegaMan it's nearly time for them to fight. While Higsby walks up to Lan, Lan asks him if he's fixed NumberMan.EXE yet, Higsby says that he hasn't, but the damage was minor. Higsby then thanks Lan and gives him a handful of MiniBombs and walks off. Lan yells that these Battle Chips are worthless. In the stadium, Ms. Mari thought she heard Lan yelling, Masa says it's because he's loaded on calcium. World Three are also in the crowd, but are hoping that MegaMan loses in the first round. Yahoot then tells Mr. Match, Count Zap and Maddy that MegaMan losing is possible, as he feels a strong power in the stadium. Ribbita then announces that the matches will begin shortly, and introduces Lan and MegaMan. She goes to introduce his opponent, but the screen which she showed the people in the stadium who was fighting who hasn't shown who his opponent is. Ribbita then says she sees someone walking towards Lan, and wonders if she is Lan's opponent. Lan then looks at his opponent, and realizes it's Miyu. Ribitta reads out of her N1-Data book, and says that it's Miyu, but Ribitta hasn't got any data about her NetNavi as it somehow deleted itself from the data. Ribitta then tells the NetBattlers to get ready, while Miyu says that the match will be over in less than 5 minutes and she will be the winner. Lan then remembers what someone told him, Miyu's predictions always come true. Lan jacks in MegaMan, while Miyu jacks in SkullMan.EXE, MegaMan instantly recognizes him as the Navi who beat NumberMan when he went on a rampage. SkullMan disappears and throws one of his arms at MegaMan, which MegaMan barely dodges. MegaMan tries to find SkullMan, but he's too fast. SkullMan throws another arm, which MegaMan dodges, MegaMan tries to hit him with his MegaBuster but SkullMan's too fast. Lan slots in a Blaster Battle Chip into his PET and MegaMan fires it, but SkullMan dodges and smoke covers the arena, making it hard to see SkullMan. MegaMan waits, then fires his MegaBuster at SkullMan, which SkullMan blocks. Chaud comments that the smoke left a trail behind SkullMan, so MegaMan could lock on to his position. Miyu then says that it is minutes before Lan is going to lose. SkullMan retrieves his arms, then appears in front of MegaMan throwing a punch, which MegaMan barely dodges, saying that he's out of his league, and begins trying to punch and kick MegaMan, but MegaMan dodges them all. SkullMan then appears in different places, confusing MegaMan. SkullMan takes this chance and manages to knock MegaMan onto the ground. Maysa shouts to Lan that he should tell MegaMan to punch him in his stomach bone (Which Navi's don't have), while Higsby shouts and tells Lan to use the Battle Chips he gave to him, as Maysa and Higsby start arguing, which Ms. Mari stops. Lan decides that since MegaMan can't match SkullMan's speed, he'll use some tricks of his own. Lan slots the AreaSteal and CyberSword Battle Chips into his PET. SkullMan throws a punch at MegaMan, but thanks to AreaSteal, MegaMan dodges and appears behind him and attacks him with the CyberSword. But SkullMan disappears and punches MegaMan. Lan decides to use the same strategy and uses another AreaSteal Battle Chip. MegaMan dodges SkullMan's kick thanks to AreaSteal, and appears above SkullMan, ready to attack, Miyu says that Lan's got 3 minutes. MegaMan attacks SkullMan, but he dodges the attack and knee's MegaMan's stomach. Sal then says to Lan that he can never beat SkullMan, as SkullMan can predict everyone of MegaMan's moves. Lan and MegaMan try to think of something unexpected to defeat SkullMan, while Miyu is surprised to see that Lan hasn't given up yet. Lan tries to thing of a strategy and tells MegaMan to hang in there. MegaMan attacks SkullMan with his CyberSword, but SkullMan hits the sword and breaks it. Lan desperately tries to think of something to beat SkullMan, while Miyu decides to finish MegaMan and slots in the Ghost Fire Battle Chip into her PET. SkullMan fires a purple flame at MegaMan, which hits him. Ribitta and the others wonder if MegaMan can stand up. SkullMan fires another flame at MegaMan, but MegaMan stands up and flips back, dodging it. Lan checks his Battle Chips and sees the MiniBombs Higsby gave him, Lan slots it into his PET, as SkullMan laughs at his weak Battle Chip. MegaMan then throws the MiniBomb at SkullMan, which he dodges. And Lan keeps slotting the MiniBomb's into his PET and sending them to MegaMan. MegaMan throws some, and most of the arena is covered in smoke. Lan says that he has to distract SkullMan, then hit him. Lan slots an AreaSteal Battle Chip into his PET. While MegaMan disappears. Miyu and SkullMan both saw this coming, SkullMan turns around and goes to punch MegaMan. But MegaMan isn't there, instead three MiniBombs are there, which explode and send SkullMan flying back, Lan sends MegaMan the Blaster Battle Chip, SkullMan fires a Ghost Flame at MegaMan, but MegaMan shoots through his Ghost Fire and hits him. Chaud comments that the move Lan made was pretty good, SkullMan then rushes at MegaMan, MegaMan keeps firing his Blaster, which SkullMan dodges and keeps rushing towards him. Miyu then jacks SkullMan out and Lan is declared the winner. Chaud comments that Lan barely made it through, Ribbita interviews Lan to ask him how he feels, Lan replies that he is hungry. Outside, the weather goes back to being sunny. Sal talks to Miyu saying that SkullMan could've won, and Miyu says that she could've, but Lan proved her wrong, and did well under pressure. Back in the stadium, Mr. Match says that he'll fight MegaMan and delete him, and then WWW will take over the world. Characters *Lan Hikari *MegaMan.EXE *Dex Oyama *GutsMan.EXE *Chaud Blaze *ProtoMan.EXE *Mayl Sakurai *Roll.EXE *Yai Ayanokoji *Glyde.EXE *Tory Froid *IceMan.EXE *Miyu *SkullMan.EXE *Mr. Match *Count Zap *Maddy *Yahoot *Ribitta *Masa *Ms. Mari *RocketMan.EXE Battle Chips *Cyber Ice *Blaster *AreaSteal *Sword (Battle Chip) *Ghost Fire *Bomb (Battle Chip) ---- Previous Episode | Next Episode ---- de:Sieg durch Trick Category:MegaMan NT Warrior episodes